Welcome Back to Tree Hill
by companion17
Summary: Welcome back to Tree Hill. It's been awhile and believe me Tree Hill has missed you as much as you've missed it. This is set in the future and follows the lives of the nest generation of Ravens alongside the old characters that we all love. Not sure yet who it's going to focus on, open to suggestions and direction. Thanks Companion17
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Back to Tree Hill, it's missed you…We're back in OTH 16 years later and the spotlight is set on the next generation as well as the old. I've changed the ages of the kids slightly to fit better. **

**Jamie and Lily are in their junior year at college – around 21 **

**Sawyer and Logan are in their freshmen year – so around 19 **

**Lydia, Davis and Jude – junior year at high school – the same time we meet all those character we fell in love with the first time… **

**I've also added a few new faces… **

**Haley and Nathan also had a second son, Keith, who is in freshmen year. **

**And Sam (Brooke's foster daughter) has had a boy (age 5) and a girl (age 3) with Mr Jack Daniels. **

**I hope you enjoy. Reviews would be greatly appreciated so I know if I should continue with the story… or any ideas of what/who you guys would like to see.**

**Thanks **

"Jamie, Jamie please stop! You've got to listen to me!" Logan pleaded as he ran up behind Jamie Scott and he stormed away.

Jamie turned around to face his supposed best friend. Logan opened his mouth to start speaking, he needed him to understand, but in flash his face flicked back as Jamie's fist struck his nose.

"She's my sister. She's my sister and you screwed her behind my back and behind Davis'"

It was all a complete mess. Yes he had been seeing Lydia. And yes Lydia was with Davis. But she didn't love Davis; she hadn't in a long time, probably not ever. Not properly. And to be fair, he hadn't technically screwed Lydia. Not yet anyway…

"Stay away Logan"

Blood pouring from his nose, Logan stood there for a few moments stunned as he watched his friend walk away. He looked up. The familiar basketball ring jingling in the wind blowing across the River Court the only sound to be heard. He sat down on the bleachers. He and Jamie had been friends for years. Jamie was slightly older but they'd been thrown together so much by their parents over the years that it didn't matter.

But now it seemed like Logan had ruined it. And all he'd really done was fall in love.

Lydia Scott looked silently across the table at her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend really.

"I don't understand. I thought you were happy."

Lydia tried not to laugh. Was he serious? No question about Davis Baker was dense but she didn't think he was that dense.

"You know that's not true. We just don't work as a couple. We don't make enough time for each other," she tried to be nice, let him down nicely. But she hadn't expected this; she didn't think he'd care.

"Ok then."

There it was. That's the not Davis Baker she knew. Thee dark-haired, aloof musician that didn't have a care in the world; not in a malicious way. He was just free spirited.

"I'll be seeing you then." And with that he was out the door.

And that was that, a four-month relationship ended within a couple of sentences. But she didn't feel sad, in fact, her first move way to pull out her phone and scroll down to 'L'.

He heard the car pull up. Felt the gleam of the headlights. But he didn't turn his head. He didn't want her to see him like this; the imprint of your brother's fist on your boy's face doesn't exactly scream romance. She called his name happily. She'd broken up with Davis then. That thought brought a goofy smile to his face. She was finally his. They'd been sneaking around for a couple of weeks now. Davis was away in LA to see off Julian's latest blockbuster and she didn't want to end it on the phone. But now everything was ok. They could be together.

Apart from one thing: that imprint of a fist on his face. He always knew that Jamie wouldn't be over the moon about his best-friend seeing his sister. But he could have handled it. They could have explained it to him. But Jamie hadn't exactly found out in the best way…

Everyone was over at Logan's house. Jamie, Lydia, Madison, Chuck, Andre… They still lived at the beach and the pool was amazing. Lydia was looking good in her bikini. She'd gone in to get drinks with Logan from the kitchen. And he couldn't help himself. So when Jamie came in to see what was taking so long all he saw was his best friend with his tongue half-way down his sister's throat and his hands roaming all over the place. He flipped out, dragged Lydia away and wouldn't let them explain. That's why Logan came to the River Court in the first place today. He wanted to talk but all Jamie was interested was using him as a human punch bag.

"Hi pretty girl". Logan turned to look at her and saw her face fall in shock horror.

"What happened?"

"Jamie. I uh I don't think he approves."

"I broke up with Davis. There's nothing that makes this wrong anymore. Jamie can just deal with it. Now let's get that cleared up, okay?"

"Ok." He smiled and took her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"But then can we go make-out in the back seat of my car." He'd inherited his dad's boyish grin and Lydia's was powerless.

"We better sort out that face quickly then…."

"Julian!" Brooke Davis called his name loudly, trying to find him.

Ever heard the expression, the years have been kind to her. Well that statement is an understatement for Brooke Davis-Baker. Ravens had been an absolute hit for Julian and allowed him to work only where he wanted to be. And the two boys had grown up to become two very happy, handsome and intelligent 17 year olds. Oh and one another thing….

"Julian! Sam and Jack and the kids are going to be here any minute!"

"Calm it honey, I'm here, the rooms are ready and the presents for your spoilt grandchildren are wrapped and ready."

"Don't. I am not a grandmother. I don't have grandchildren and nor do I want them right now, okay? I'm not old enough for that. You hear that boys? No Grandchildren yet!" She raised her voice sternly at the end.

"No chance of that mum, Lydia just ended things," Davis announced as he opened the door, and without breaking a step he continued, "are Sam and the others here yet?'

"What? Davis are you ok? What happened?" Brooke's maternal instincts occasionally bordering on excessive switched on.

"Chill out. I'm fine. We're still friends, there's no drama. It's fine."

If only. It's Tree Hill. There's always drama.

"You're an idiot. You know that right?" Lily Scott had inherited all the subtly of her father Keith.

"Here, ice your hand, it'll help." She handed Jamie the ice pack, which he accepted graciously. Who knew punching someone could hurt that much?

"Oh come on Lily! Logan really? Is she that stupid? I mean he's basically related!"

"Oh my! Now you're really grasping at straws! That's your issue? He's not actually related to us you know? He's Sara's son, not Quinn's. There's not wrong with it. And you definitely can't start on the whole family stuff."

"And why's that?!"

"Oh I don't know you tell me nephew."

She had a point. Lily Scott was the half-sister of Lucas and daughter of Karen Roe and Keith Scott. Her relationship with Jamie went something like; her brother was the son of Karen and Keith's brother Dan. Dan also had a son with Deb, Nathan, Jamie's father. Not exactly the clearest family tree.

"She is 17 Jamie."

"Yeah and he's a lot older than that."

"Yeah you're right, he's more like our age. And you know what that means? He's not as idiotic as he was in high school. Also he's your best friend. You know he's a good guy. So I really don't understand why you have such a massive problem with this?"

Jamie had stood up by this point. He was pacing around his bedroom, almost shaking. Something else was going on and Lily couldn't put her finger on it. Jamie loved Logan like a brother and he knew that if something was going on then Logan must really care for Lydia, maybe even love her.

"I found a pregnancy test."

The sentence hung in the air for a minute. The words struck Lily like a bullet. She waited, there was more and she needed to hear it, she knew it before he even spoke the words…

"It was positive."

There it was. One of the Scott-Baker-Evans family was pregnant. The drama's still rife.

Welcome back to Tree Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie was sitting on the edge of his bed, running his hands through his hair when he walked in. He heard him enter but he couldn't look up. He hadn't been away at college since he admitted to Lily what he found. He hadn't had a chance to speak to Lydia about it yet. Maybe he was wrong. God, he hoped he was…

"Hello in there? Earth to Jamie…"

"Sorry, I was a million miles away. How you doing Keith? How's school?"

Keith Scott was the youngest in the James-Scott household. He had just started at Tree Hill high school and things were hard. He was more like his namesake then either of his parents could have imagined: quiet, humble and brilliant. But uncertain in himself, he was young and he hadn't quite found who he wanted to be yet.

"Not bad." Jamie could sense the hesitation in his voice. The two brothers were so alike and yet worlds apart at the same time. Jamie was all the great things about his father: loyal, confident, and athletic. But, without the cocky bravado or bad temper. He was the humble, good-natured king of high school.

"Not bad? Kid that school is yours! You're a Scott! You're Dad's in the NBA, your mum is a kick-ass rock star, and not to brag but your bro is the Ravens all-time top scorer." The words weren't meant maliciously or confidently, they were to tell Keith why he should be confident. "You got it mate. You'll be fine."

"Yeah but that's just it. All I am is Nathan Scott's son, or Jamie's Scott's little brother."

Jamie took a moment to respond. He knew what Keith meant. Lydia had felt the same in her first year, but she settled in eventually. Hell even Jamie had found it difficult. It was even just their parents, everyone in their extended family and friends seemed to be famous, and not even just in Tree Hill. He'd even been known as Brooke Davis' godson.

"Keith you're your own person. Remember that. We're Scott's, were leaders ok? And in a few months, maybe a year, someone's going to turn to Lydia and say 'You're Keith Scott's sister, aren't you?'"

A small smile crept onto Keith's face. Jamie was a good brother. Now he just had to figure out what to say to his maybe-pregnant sister….

wwwwwwwwwww

A small moan escaped her lips as he kissed her. They'd been talking about something, something important but she couldn't quite focus on what it was as he slowly opened her mouth more and deepened the kiss.

"Lydia…" She could feel his sultry voice on her skin as he started to delicately kiss her neck.

Suddenly, she jumped up from where they were sitting on the River Court, deliberating distancing herself from him. He looked up at her dazed and confused and opened his mouth to ask what happened.

"No Logan! No! You don't get to do that, okay? We were having an important conversation; we need to decide what to say to Jamie! I haven't talked to him since he tried to break your jaw and I can't take it anymore! And we need tell our families!"

"Don't you mean family?" His voice was slightly louder than he intended and unsurprisingly his comment didn't help the situation. Jamie may not have inherited their father's temper but Lydia sure as hell did.

"Brilliant Logan! That's just great! How the hell are we supposed to get people to accept this when even you're making comments like that?"

Only in Tree Hill could a girl be worried about her parents' reaction because her sort-of boyfriend was sort-of their nephew. But Quinn wasn't Logan's real mum so surely they'd understand?

Logan was on his feet in a flash, he'd regretted what he'd said almost instantly. He knew how conflicted Lydia was feeling. After Jamie punched him they'd realised that the only possible problem he could have was that Logan was almost family. He never punched any of Lydia's previous boyfriends. They had no idea what was actually going on in his head.

"We'll make them understand. Everything will be fine, I promise." He wrapped his arms gently around his girl to calm her down. He tried to believe his own words. Everyone had to understand. He couldn't loose her.

wwwwwwwwwww

Christmas break had just started and Logan, Jamie and Lily weren't the only ones home for the holidays.

"Sawyer Scott!" Lucas's voice ripped through the house like a hurricane. He'd left her alone in his house for one night. One night. She was nineteen, she was meant to be responsible. But he opened his front door today to find the remnants of a very large night. Bottles were sprawled all over the floor, food treaded into the carpet and he'd already stumbled on a couple of half-naked bodies who had been crashing on the floor and sent them packing. Now it was time for Sawyer to fess up.

He burst open the door to his daughter's bedroom to find her bed empty.

"What-" he muttered under his breath before hearing the door opening again and Sawyer entering showered with a towel around her.

"Dad, I sort of need to get dressed so if you could leave please," she smiled brightly. But feigning innocence wasn't going to cut it, Lucas couldn't take it anymore, he had to get through to her.

They'd all been fine four years ago. Him, Sawyer and Peyton, their perfect little family. But then Peyton left. They'd been having problems for a while. It wasn't anything big, so sudden revelation or disaster. Day by day things just seemed to fizzle out. They stopped doing the little things for each other and eventually the big things died out. They suddenly they both realised that they weren't in love anymore. The worst thing was, neither could explain why and they had no way to fix it. It was almost a pathetic ending to their story. But then that was one of the problems, they put so much of their faith in fate, they forgot to put it each other.

All in all it was actually quite an amicable break up. At first at least… But not for Sawyer, she just couldn't understand. She'd heard the stories, seen the pictures, hell she'd read the book. She couldn't understand how her parents hadn't made it. And then slowly she began to lose her faith in them and in herself. She barely scraped her diploma and just managed to get into college. And now she seemed to be set to throw that away too.

"You have got to be kidding me right now Sawyer!"

"Dad…" She put on her best Daddy's girl voice but Lucas really was having none of it.

"No! Sawyer I'll tell you what. I'm going out for a few hours. You're going to make this house spotless by the time I get back. And if you don't, you can find somewhere else to live."

With that, Lucas turned and left his daughter's room. He was sure his words had stunned her. They'd stunned him. He never thought he would be that kind of Dad. Not the kind to threaten to kick his child out. But he'd tried everything and he had to get through to her. She was all he had left and he wanted the best for her.

wwwwwwwwwww

"He actually did it. He threatened to kick me out."

Sawyer had taken her father's words seriously and was in the process of cleaning up the bombsite that was her house. She even recruited help for the job.

"I can't believe it". Hannah Chase. Sawyer's best friend and partner in crime had come to help her friend clean up the mess, which was only right since she was probably responsible for half of it. "I didn't expect him to pull that card yet. It sucks too, last night wasn't even that good, you weren't even drinking."

"Who knew today was going to be the day Lucas Scott was going to actually grow a pair."

"Yeah I mean you've done worst! You remember that time we-" Hannah started to laugh before she even got the words out before Sawyer cut her off sharply,

"Hannah just shut up and help me clean would you? I'd actually like to have a roof over my head tonight."

wwwwwwwwwww

The two couples were happily drinking together at the table. The years had only brought the four of them closer together. Clay and Quinn were still as strong as ever, their own daughter Amy having just followed Keith to Tree Hill high school for freshmen year. The same was true for Tree Hill's' golden couple, Nathan and Haley. Both families were hanging at the Evans' beach house that evening. Something had been off all afternoon; Jamie seemed tense and was avoiding Logan and Lydia.

"Umm, guys I need to talk to you…" Logan's voice broke the flow of conversation and everyone's head turned to him.

"What is it mate?" Clay turned towards his son and his still boyish smile helped relax Logan slightly. But he still had no idea what to say, how could he phrase it?

"The thing is, _we _need to talk to you…" Logan looked at Lydia for guidance. He literally had no idea how he was going to tell them about him and her. He stuttered for a moment, before wrapping his arm purposely around Lydia's waist. She responded by mirroring his movement and smiling up at him.

"Oh my…"

The loved-up couple stepped out of their bubble and were met with the stunned and shocked faces of their families as they slowly processed the news.

It was going to be a long night of explaining.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime during the silence after the bomb dropped all four of the parents had stood up. The sounds of their chairs scraping along the floor were the only things breaking the tension in the room. But still they said nothing. In reality, only a matter of seconds had passed but for the two teenagers standing in the middle of the room it felt like forever.

"You two…you're…together?" Finally Haley spoke up, but her voice wasn't reassuring to the two youngsters, she was hesitant, nervous, confused.

Logan and Lydia just stood there nodding slowly, pleading with their eyes for their families to understand. Another couple of minutes passed and no one made a move, until suddenly Quinn stepped up and embraced the young couple.

"Well that's great! We're just shocked that's all."

Haley quickly followed her sister's example; she couldn't stand the look of sadness painted on Lydia's face.

"Yeah of course sweetie!"

Lydia looked gratefully at her mum and quickly hugged as she walked up to the pair.

"We're just going to go for a walk, let it settle in for you guys," Logan said and quickly the pair walked away, trying to forget the mess they were leaving behind.

wwwwwwwwwww

The cool breeze blew across, gracefully raising a wave of sand across the shoreline where the young couple were sitting. Her head was leaning gently on his strong shoulder and his arm was wrapped protectively around her body. The water rushed up and covered their feet and the hypnotic sound helped to calm them.

Suddenly their perfect little bubble was punctured by the harsh sound of a sarcastic clap coming from behind them. Jamie Scott was walking towards them with an uncharacteristic anger showing on his face.

"Jamie I'd really rather not get another bloody nose right now so could you just leave it please." Logan felt wrong talking to his best friend with such contempt. But it had been hard telling their families and Lydia didn't need to see them fight.

"Logan for once you're actually right, Lydia come on you're coming with me."

Lydia, who had so far tried to just ignore Jamie's presence, suddenly stood up at this point. Within seconds her mood has vastly changed from calm and peaceful and now she was very close to boiling point.

"Well Jamie like usual you're wrong, I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't understand what you're problem is!"

"My problem? My problem is that you're 17 Lydia and you're seeing this guy! And you know what, he's going to ruin your life!" Jamie's anger and worry suddenly exploded out of him and he couldn't control to his words.

"Whatever Jamie!" Lydia quickly grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him along in the opposite direction to Jamie. She was so angry that Logan practically had to jog to keep up with her pace.

"I found the pregnancy test Lydia!"

wwwwwwwwwww

"Sam! Where are you? Julian needs help with the boys and I need to get the door."

Once again Brooke Davis was running around the mad house that she lived in, but the madness didn't matter. She loved it when Sam and the kids were there; even though she did have had to hurdle more than one stuffed-animals on her path to open the door. She opened it to a reveal a familiar face and a wide smile spread across her lips.

"Luke! What are you doing here?" But before he could say anything she registered the heartbreak on his face and pulled him into a tight hug,

"Luke, what happened?"

"Sawyer", he said her name and all the pain and hurt and worry was clear in his voice. Ever since Peyton moved on Lucas hadn't been able to rein her in. Brooke of course couldn't help herself and had immediately attempted to help her wayward goddaughter despite Julian's protests. Ever since Lucas and Sawyer had moved back to Tree Hill Brooke had endeavoured to guide Sawyer. But each move Brooke made to help her, Sawyer threw it back in her face. Brooke loved her with all her heart and truly believed that she'd get better but even she had to admit she was a tyrant. She stole, lied, slept around, connived and all in all ruined every opportunity she was given. Despite all this Brooke had never seen Lucas look this distraught about her before, he always believed in the best of her. Brooke could only imagine what could have happened now…

wwwwwwwwwww

"'Of course sweetie'? Are you out of your mind Haley?!'

After the shock announcement, everyone filed out of the Evans' beach house pretty sharpish. Jamie had stormed off down the beach somewhere and Haley and Nathan began the drive home.

Nathan had been silent for the entire drive and for once Haley was stumped about what to say to him. Until he decided he might as well break the ice…

"No Nathan but I think you might be! What else were we supposed to say to her?"

"Anything! We could ban her from seeing him!"

At that Haley chuckled, no matter how wise an old man can get, most of them are still complete irrational idiots when it comes to their daughters and boys.

"Nathan calm down! You never had such a problem when she was going out with Davis and you like Logan!"

Nathan stopped for a minute and lowered his voice slightly,

"It's just…Logan's…well he's basically a mini-Clay! And you know how you felt about him when he and Quinn first started out! He's going to lead Lydia astray!"

Now the chuckle evolved into full on laughter and Haley just couldn't contain herself,

"Nathan, Clay is one of your best-friends and he's one of the nicest guys you know! And as for leading her astray, I mean what's the worst that could happen? They fall insanely in love, get married in their junior year and have a baby before graduation?"

wwwwwwwwwww

"Lucas…talk to me…what is it?"

Lucas was sitting on the edge of his seat with his face in his palms. He took a minute and then slowly lifted his head, his face the picture of worry and unease. He didn't know how to explain and his silence was driving Brooke crazy. Worst-case scenarios were replaying over and over in her head…

"Lucas! Is she is trouble? Drugs? Did she get kicked out of schools? Is she pregnant? Did she get arrested? What is it?" Brooke's voice got more and more fretful and high-pitched with each question and finally her fear spurred Lucas to talk.

"Nothing. There's not just nothing. The other day I came home to find the house an absolute mess and I just lost it. I told her she had to sort it out or I'd kick her out…"

"Oh Lucas…"

"No, you see, it worked. She cleaned it all up and when I got home she'd even made me dinner. Since then she's been good, together. She's been doing her study, no drinking, no parties…something major has happened, it must have…"

When he finished, he reformed his prior position and with his face in his hands he missed the small smile that began to form on Brooke's lips.

"Lucas…isn't this what we were hoping for? Like, shouldn't we be happy and celebrating not being all broody there-must-be-something-drastically-wrong pouty boy?" Brooke was suddenly calmer, maybe this was it, maybe they had finally got through to her.

Lucas lifted his head,

"You think so?"

"I do, we'll take it day by day and we'll keep an eye on her but this is good Luke, she's finally growing up! Now come on, we're going to cheer you up! Sam and Jack are here so there's plenty of food, come and have a dinner."

Without actually ever waiting for his response, Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him with her to the kitchen. Brooke tried to hide the doubt that was creeping in her mind. Although Sawyer's change of behaviour was great news, the suddenness was worrying. Something had triggered it and Brooke wasn't convinced it was Luke's stern parenting…

**So we still don't know who's pregnant? Any guesses? Hope you enjoy, reviews welcome! xoxo **


End file.
